Neko! Reader x Sebastian
by Royal.Golden.Blood
Summary: Just as the title says it is a Neko!Reader x Sebastian story. You are a neko girl who has been wondering the streets of London for a few weeks now. You hid in a carriage to get away from the city and find yourself at the manor.


Sorry if this isn't very well written, but this is one of my first stories in this genre. I hope you all enjoy this. PM me or leave me a comment on how I did or how I can improve. This is kind of like a trial run.

Thank you all now enjoy the story.

(Slow updates)

sorry about the slow updates kinda doing this during any free time.

Roaming the streets of London, I stuck to the shadows, hoping to go unnoticed. As an ally cat you tend to be frowned upon in the city.

Today was an exciting day, as the market was just on the edge of London. I swiftly dodged feet and carriages along the cobbled streets of the city. A few people shouted comments about getting out of their way.

I padded around the market place throughout the afternoon, sneaking bits of food and scraps of fabric from some of the stalls and unsuspecting people. I noticed a few noblemen and women browsing the market. I watched them closely as they were more careless with their purchases.

I had a cat-like smirk on my feline face as I snuck into the luggage box on the back of a nobleman'a carriage. I huddled myself and my scrap cloth and bits of food into the far corner as the carriage's owner came strutting back.

I peaked out carefully, and I caught a glimpse of the owner. It was a younger child with dark hair and blue eyes. His butler was who peaked my interest.

His butler paused as the boy settled into the carriage. His eyes seemed to snap towards my location as I watched him. His dark hair concealed most of his features, but what stood out was his crimson eyes. They narrowed in suspicion; but before he could round the back of the carriage, the boy called out, "Sebastian! Why are we not moving?"

'Sebastian' sighed as he turned and went to his seat at the reigns.

The ride was fairly smooth, but was a longer journey then I expected. I was just glad to get away from the city.

I quietly munched on a bit of bread I snatched from a commoner at the market. I had the rest of my scraps neatly tied/ folded into a piece of fabric. I tucked my stash under my left paw as I snacked slowly on my bread.

Suddenly the carriage stopped. I heard footsteps step around to the side. I tensed as the carriage door opened, "We have arrived, young master." Sabastian said. I quickly ate the small bit of bread and snatched up my pouch of scraps in my teeth, and carefully hopped off of the carriage and made my way into the front garden.

I was astonished with the pristinely kept garden and marveled at it all for a moment. I shook myself from my amazement and quickly hid in a corner at the far end of the garden. I was close to a back door but hidden in a small groove in the manor wall.

It's been about two weeks hiding at this manor. I'm honestly surprised that I haven't been found yet.

I have been moving around every few days so they won't find me. So far I haven't seen too many servants or maids around the manor. Though I do see quite a bit of the butler, Sebastian, whenever I'm in the garden.

Today is a moving day. I carefully pick up my pouch of things and trot around the garden looking for a good place to settle.

Within a few minutes I found a suitable place. I chose under a stone bench, which stood against a wall of white roses.

It was late afternoon, and I was under the bench I chose for a home.

Rustling came from the bushes across from me and I tensed. I carefully folded my final scraps into the small, torn piece of fabric and curled around it. I huddle as close as I could to the rose bush hoping to conceal myself.

Eventually, the rustling stopped and I began to grow tired. Though I had been growing more and more tired each day for the last week. I'm just assuming it is because of my lack of food. I think it's starting to take a toll on my body. That and I had not been able to change into my human form for almost a month. It is hard to stay in my small, feline form for so long.

I let out a quiet sigh as I slowly drifted to sleep on the cobbled ground, under the stone bench.

Warmth... I was so comfortably warm. I purred softly as I was stroked gently. It has been so long since I was pet gently.

Wait... where am I?! My eyes snap open and I jump away from the comforting warmth. My back arched and my fur stood on end as I hissed at the person.

"Careful, kitty. I'm not going to hurt you." Said a low, calm voice. I got a better look at the male. It was the butler, Sebastian. I slowly let my hard down. I stayed pressed against the wall, eyeing him carefully.

'He's not bad looking for a butler.' I thought. 'Wait, what the hell am I thinking?!' I was brought out of my thoughts when he moved closer to me.

I tensed and scooted back along the wall. He froze, a frown sliding onto his face. "I'm not going to hurt you, kitty." He said, his crimson eyes giving away slight hurt.

My head tilted to the left slightly as I thought, 'why would he be hurt? I haven't done anything.'

I sat down, ears twitching at any tiny sound. My head still slightly tilted to the left and the tip of my tail swishing in anticipation of his next move.

He seemed to see my anxiousness, and backed up slightly as he stood up straight, "I'll be right back, kitty. Make yourself comfortable in the room. I'm going to get you something to eat and drink." He said as he quickly padded out of the room, closing the door carefully behind him.

I looked around the room trying to analyze the situation. I shrugged a little, 'It seems to be his bedroom? Hmm. Maybe I'll just ride this out.' I padded over to the window sill and took a look outside.

It was night time. 'When did he find me then? Oh well, I'll just see where this leads. He seems nice.'

I hopped over, onto the bed and lounged lazily against a pillow. I moved the blankets around me to make a sort of nest like shape. I wiggled into a comfortable position, as I did not know how long he would be gone.

I yawned slightly and looked around the room.

Within the minute, the door open and in stepped Sebastian. He shut the door quietly with his foot, as his hands held a trey.

I perked up slightly as I caught the aroma of food. He glanced around the room but looked slightly concerned as he didn't see me.

I chucked mentally, and mew'd softly to alert him of my position.

He chuckled as he saw me. "Took my offer on getting comfortable. You're a very clever little kitten." He said as he sat on the other side of the bed. He sat slowly, as if afraid to frighten me. I rolled my eyes as he sat completely. He carefully set a bowl in front of me.

My eyes widened at the sight of grilled salmon. I quickly looked to him slightly confused but very excited. I sat up quickly.

I looked at him expectantly. He smiled slightly and nodded. I peeked up and almost darted to the bowl. I could hear him laugh as I devoured the salmon. It was the most delicious food I had in so long. After the salmon was gone I began licking the entire bowl clean, making sure to get every little piece.

He carefully pulled the bowl away and set another in its place. I sniffed it carefully. It was milk. I lapped at the milk fervently, reviling in the milky heaven. I felt him reach out to pet me and ignored him. I just continued to lap up the milk as he pet me gently.

I finished the milk quickly and nudged the bowl to the side and padded over to him. I ran my body against his leg and purred in thanks. He chuckled as I did so and patted my side.

I basically bounced back over to my little 'nest' and curled back up content. I looked back at Sebastian as I heard clinching from the bowls on the trey. I gave him a cat-like smile as he set it aside. He gently picked me up and walked to door.

I clung to him as he opened the door to a bathroom. I knew what came next. I hated bathing in this form. Too much water in my fur. It's too heavy.

He filled up the sink and after a few minutes he managed to set me in the water carefully. I glared at him with my emerald green eyes. His red ones stared back at me with a spark of amusement.

He grabbed a towel and some soap and quickly washed my fur. "I'm surprised you are even in the water right now." He said as he turned to get a dry towel. I smirked evilly (as best as I can as a cat) and quickly splashed him with water.

He turned back sharply, as he stared shocked. I gave a cat like laugh at the face he pulled. He gave me a playful glare as he dumped water on me. I huffed and shook my fur out, spraying him in the process. He laughed as I gave him an annoyed look, as I hopped out of the sink.

He used the dry towel to pick me up. He drained the sink quickly and walked out of the bathroom with me in his arms. He was slowly using the towel to dry my fur. I purred as he rubbed my belly and especially when he got under my chin.

He smile at that and laughed softly, mumbling under his breath about 'Adorable. Soft. Amazing'. When he finished drying me off, I hopped into his lap and sprawled out, pawing at his fingers.

This was the first time I had been able to enjoy being a cat. I may act like a kitten, but he has been the first person to be kind to me in many years. I was going to enjoy this as much as possible. He smiled and played with my paws and scratched my belly.

After a while I became drowsy; so I hopped into my 'nest' and stretched out, before curling up and snuggling into the blanket and pillow. I reviled in the warmth as I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
